Consider the arithmetic sequence  $1$, $4$, $7$, $10$, $13$, $\ldots$.  Find the $15^{\text{th}}$ term in the sequence.
Answer: The first term is 1, and the common difference is 3.  Therefore, to get to the $15^\text{th}$ term, we must add 3 to the first term 14 times, to get $1+ 3(14) = \boxed{43}$.